


Bite.

by 2kitsune



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Last Jedi
Genre: A/B/O, AU, Alpha / Beta / Omega Dynamics, Barebacking, Bottom Kylo Ren, Dominant Rey, Even when it's straight I somehow make it gay, F/M, Fingering, First Time, Knotting, Knotting Dildos, Marking, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Overstimulation, Possessive Sex, Scenting, Self-Lubrication, Strap-Ons, Submissive Kylo Ren, Top Rey, a/b/o dynamics, first heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 11:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13523397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2kitsune/pseuds/2kitsune
Summary: Kylo awakes with fire in his veins and it’s not until he’s left the house that he realizes it was because he had forgotten his suppressants – and he was going into heat. What will happen when he seeks shelter in Rey’s, his Alpha girlfriend, apartment and things between them start to quickly spiral out of their control.





	Bite.

**Author's Note:**

> This is filth. You’re welcome. I just wanna add a note that this is NOT Kylo’s first time having sex, he’s not a virgin. However, it IS his first time with Rey, and this IS his first Heat. I also realize that I probably should have made Rey put a condom on the dildo, but let’s just pretend that she cleans it after every use OR it’s a brand new toy and she hasn’t used it before. On that same note, let’s pretend like a dildo like that actually exists – one that knots and spurts fake cum. 
> 
> A note for people who don’t understand what A/B/O is; 
> 
> Alpha are the dominant ones, the strong ones, most likely to lead jobs such as CEO or prominent figures. Alpha’s go into something called a Rut, where basically they’re horny as fuck and need to fuck something and ‘knot’ to return to normal. Sometimes this can take more than once, but once it’s all out of their system the Alpha returns to normal. Most Alpha eventually get a grip on it and can suppress it as they age, but will continue to take suppressants and blockers for most of their life. 
> 
> Beta are the middle ground. They’re Switzerland. They’re likely to lead any kind of job. Beta can’t go into Heats, nor Ruts, and are sometimes sterile. They produce no scent, and therefore are GENERALLY not desirable to Alpha, nor Omega. Sometimes Beta do end up in a relationship with an Alpha who is older and more mature and is able to supress their Rut, or a mature Omega whose Heats are controllable and don’t always need to be knotted in, but there’s always that underlying possibility of being cheated on because an Alpha or an Omega’s biology is incredible hard to control. Because of this most Beta make plans with their, let’s say an Alpha, to fuck an Omega just to satiate their Rut. 
> 
> Omega are the submissive ones, the weak ones, and are more likely to lead ‘maternal’ jobs or jobs where they don’t have to be around a lot of people / be seen / heard, or office jobs. Omega go into Heats where they become desperate to have an Alpha knot inside of them, and find it impossible to focus on anything else until so, but can often just orgasm on their own when they’re older and that will satiate them. Once again as Omega mature they can control their Heats and continue working / going on with their daily life, but will have to continue taking suppressants and blockers for their entire life.

Kylo awakes with fire in his veins, and a problem in his pants. Wincing he sits up in his large bed, shielding the soft light coming through his curtains that sudden felt like a spotlight was shining right into his eyes. It takes him more than a minute of sitting there, blinking furiously, until his eyes adjusted to the light and he slowly climbed out of bed. In hindsight all of this should have been a warning, in fact as soon as he had woken up feeling far too hot, feverish even, Kylo should have pulled his sheets right back over himself and gone back to sleep.

 

But, Kylo hadn’t paid any heed to these warnings, and instead climbed out of bed and shakily started getting ready for the day. He had a lecture at, what he assumed was much later, at the University but after a quick glance at the clock for the first time today Kylo discovered he had slept in and only had a half hour to get ready and get to his lecture hall. This time he stumbled, and nearly tripped, in his sudden haste to pull on his black skinny jeans over the swelling in his groin, it hadn’t gone away but Kylo didn’t have time to deal with it, and yank a navy-blue sweater over his upper half.

 

With a black cap pulled lower over his eyes and his black combat boots, Kylo slammed open his door hurried down the corridor to the elevator all while rummaging through his already packed satchel, thank god he had packed it the night before, for his suppressants and his blockers. It wasn’t until he had left his apartment building and stopped at a red light that Kylo came to the sudden conclusion that his suppressants weren’t in his bag.

 

A sudden jolt of pleasant warmth throughout his groin makes Kylo stop in his tracks and hunch over, reaching out to rest his hand on the traffic light pole beside him. He didn’t have his suppressants, and he didn’t have time to go back for them, meaning that he wouldn’t be able to take them today – and, as Kylo stood there hunched over, and slightly perspiring by now, Kylo realized that he hadn’t taken them yesterday.

 

Oh fuck. This was bad. Kylo had been taking his suppressants since he was sixteen and able to start going into heats, the worst part of being an Omega, waylaying them until he had time to be locked up in his apartment for a week or more – depending on how long his heat lasted. Except that was how it was supposed to work, instead, seeing as Kylo was a full-time student with a very demanding course, Kylo had just kept taking them and taking them every day, meaning that at age 20 he still hadn’t experienced his first heat.

 

People were looking at him now. Kylo could only imagine how he looked, an Omega hunched over in public with a visible erection and sweat running off of his skin like rain. This was beyond bad, horrible, horrendous, the scent of an Omega going into their first heat was bad enough to make any Alpha in a kilometre radius go absolutely crazy – thanks to their biology. Normally his blockers would stop the increased pheromones that a ‘would be’ heat would let off, if Kylo had one, and he didn’t have those either – meaning that he was now a hypothetical honeypot.

 

He had to get out of here quick, before an Alpha came along and claimed him. This wasn’t something from their biology that people could just ignore, every Alpha Kylo walked in front of would loose their mind and try to claim him no matter if they had girlfriends, boyfriends, wives or husbands, none of that mattered. With that thought in mind Kylo quickly turned and hurried in the direction of the one person he could trust the most, Rey.

 

There was no way he could take a taxi, even with the chance that the cab driver would be a Beta – those who didn’t go into heats, and didn’t have to take suppressants or blockers and could live their life normally, but because they were Beta they also didn’t have any scent that made them imminently desirable to an Alpha nor a Omega – and so Kylo had to make do with hurrying down the road in a half run with his satchel over his erection and his sweater pulled up over his neck and over his wrists to try and suppress his scent.

 

He gets to Rey’s in record time, due to him half-jogging half-running. The journey up to Rey’s apartment was filled with nervousness, and Kylo spent the time walking from side to side in the elevator and wringing his hands together. Thankfully there was no one else in the elevator, otherwise Kylo would have definitely lost his virginity right then and there. He pounds on the door of Rey’s apartment desperately, the pressure of the wood against the skin of his knuckles making them red, until Rey finally opened the door and Kylo pushed in without letting her greet him.

 

“Kylo what’re you-“ Rey stops mid- sentence and as Kylo looks at her he finds her pupils wide, blown, and for a second she gasps in before suddenly clamping her mouth shut. “-you can’t be here,” she finally gasps after holding her breath for so long that Kylo was about to ask if she was OK, despite knowing what he was doing to her. “Kylo you smell – shit.” Stepping back two steps, and then four, until she’s half- way across the room from him, Rey sends him an apologetic look but Kylo shrugs it off, knowing that she can’t help it.

 

“I’m sorry,” He gasps, not knowing what else to say as he reaches out to her and then thinks again, bringing his arm back to himself and instead pressing it against the wall behind him for support as he leans there. It’s then when Kylo realizes just how much he’s shaking, trembling, and puts more of his weight on the wall. He doesn’t want to collapse, that would be more than embarrassing. “I didn’t have anywhere else to go and – and my heat just started so suddenly and I – I don’t know what to do, ‘didn’t know where to go. Sorry.” He rambles and fixes his girlfriend with a sorry look that he hopes, he hopes, doesn’t look to sorry.

 

Still visibly holding her breath Rey lets out a long sigh and pushes some of her brown locks that had fallen over her forehead, before offering him a smile. It was obvious she was trying to control herself, Kylo could see how tense she was holding herself, how tight her muscles are, but still she was trying to comfort him and that sent an odd pang through Kylo’s heart.

 

“It’s OK, Kylo,” Rey finally says and even manages to take a step towards him, the gesture only ruined by the way her nostrils were flaring. She must be trying so hard to combat her biology right now, ‘trying so hard to go against every instinct that told her to pin him against the wall and fuck him. At the mere thought of Rey doing so Kylo’s body goes up in temperature, desire singing through his body and making his erection strain even harder against his black skinny jeans. Rey notes the pheromones in the air with a sharp breath, pupils widening again, and she snaps. “Stop that.”

 

Kylo’s body bows under the Alpha’s command, tunnel vision focusing on the form of his girlfriend before he shook his head and snapped out of it. This was a mistake coming here, this was worse than if he had of just turned back around and gone back to his own apartment, neither of them was going to make it through this and at this point Kylo was a mixture of embarrassment and arousal at his actions. He was nothing like he was normally like this, normally he was stoic and a little quiet but never around Rey, speaking when it was important but never missing out on a sarcastic quip or too to Rey or to their friends – especially Poe and his boyfriend Finn. No, like this he was weak, submissive, desperate for any carnal touch, anything to help satiate the burning in his groin, and completely under Rey’s Alpha’s control at any moment.

 

“S- sorry,” Kylo gasps once he’s himself, well as himself as he could be, again. “I can’t control it. I need – I want.”

 

“I know,” Rey says quietly, but the kind of quiet that screams danger. She’s gone strangely calm, strangely still, gaze completely focused on Kylo, hazel orbs piercing into darker brown, before Kylo submissively drops his gaze to her mouth. A bad idea. “I can smell you, I can smell the pheromones rolling off you. They’re begging for me to take you, to make you mine but – “she snaps out of it, whatever that had been, with a gasp and a quiet ‘oh’. “- but Kylo, I can’t – we’ve never – ya know. And I don’t want this to be your first.”

 

Face flushing Kylo nods, understanding exactly what Rey was saying. However, the Omega side of him, the desperate side, screams that it doesn’t matter, screams at Kylo to allow Rey to take him over and over and over again until they’re both satiated and complete. Clearing his throat and wincing at how dry his mouth was, Kylo finds the strength to stand without the aide of the wall.

 

“So, what do we do then?” He asks quietly, suddenly aware of how quiet everything was around him. Just before all he had been able to hear was the pounding of his own heart in his ears, but now that they were slightly more in control of their bodies Kylo notes how far away everything else seemed, how the voices on the TV and the cars outside seemed miles away and that the only ‘loud’ sounds were him and Rey. “I can’t leave and go back to my apartment, I’ll be lucky if another Alpha doesn’t jump me.”

 

Rey’s expression turns feral at that idea, lips pulling back to show her canines, but she snaps out of it quickly. That’s not what humans did, and she seemed to want to keep as much of her humanity as she could in this situation. Kylo watches as she begins pacing a bit, keeping an eye on him but also seeming to be thinking of a million other things at the same time as she worried her bottom lip between her teeth.

 

“Ice Bath,” She suddenly says out of nowhere, making Kylo jump a little. “When I was younger my mother always told me ice baths helped immensely with Ruts and Heats. So, we need to give you an ice bath.” As she spoke she took a step towards him before stopping, his pheromones hitting her, and instead motioned towards her bathroom to him with her hands. “Come on.”

 

An ice bath? That sounded absolutely horrible, his subconscious decided. But no, he had to do this if he wanted his Heat to subside and make it easier for Rey to be around him. Nodding to her Kylo begins walking towards her bathroom slightly shakily, and quickly dismissed the idea that floated into his head – that maybe he should just get their first time over and done with, that this _was_ the perfect time. He personally thought he was ready, a conclusion he had come to just a short while ago as he lay in his bed staring up at his ceiling, ready for him and Rey to have sex. He knew it wasn’t her first time and so that made him nervous, nervous that he wouldn’t be up to performance standards, but still he also knew that Rey loved him and that he loved Rey and that she would never laugh at him, only guide and help and teach and soon – soon the sex would be amazing.

 

The walk down Rey’s hallway was short and soon he was standing in the doorframe of Rey’s bathroom. Kylo holds his breath as he steps through the threshold, and goes to stand in the corner near the sink and watches Rey as she also steps into the bathroom and immediately goes for the tub. Rey doesn’t look at him as she bends down and reaches for the cold tap, Kylo having to look away when her hair falls away from the nape of her neck and instead focuses on the cool tile underneath his socked feet.

 

“Strip.” Rey says suddenly, and it reverberates around the small space they are in. She doesn’t turn to him, though, instead continuing to focus solely on her task – and Kylo’s not sure if it’s because of him or not.

 

He and Rey had fooled around before, and so Kylo had no problem curling his fingers underneath the hem of his navy woollen jumper and pulling it from his body in one languid movement, exposing his pale torso and dusty nipples that turned into two little peaks as the cool air swirled around him. They had been sensitive ever since he woke up this morning, and as he accidentally brushes against one with his arm it makes him gulp in air.

 

Shaking his head and getting himself slightly more under control, something that was very hard to do right now, Kylo undoes his belt with sluggish fingers and pulls it out of his jeans hoops completely. Next, he undoes the button to his jeans, and the belt, before he’s pushing his long fingers underneath the waistband to push them down. It’s a little difficult considering his half chub, and he gets slightly impatient when the dark denim gets stuck on his thighs, but otherwise Kylo gets them off easily and kicks them across the floor; the jeans pinwheeling across the tiles. His socks are removed in the same manner; hurriedly.

 

Once the tub is fill Rey turns her head to look at him, still crouched beside the tub, and immediately looks away again – the hand she has placed on the edge of the tub turning white with how hard she was grasping at it.

 

“I’m going to go get some ice. Get in the tub.”

 

Feeling self- conscious Kylo covers his junk as he nods to her, but he needn’t have worried because Rey shoots him a quick look – one filled with equal parts worry and lust – before she’s turning and exiting the bathroom; leaving Kylo alone. With a hesitant look at the bath, he really didn’t want to get into the frigid water that was only going to get colder once Rey returned with the ice, Kylo sighs and shakes his head before taking a step towards the bath.

 

The first touch of the ice-cold water against his skin has Kylo hissing, quickly drawing his leg back out of the water and snarling at it like it was sentient. His next approach is slower, more calculated, but the sting of the cold water still hurts, and it takes all of Kylo’s self-control not to pull back and completely chicken out. Crouching in the water and allowing it to drift up his legs wasn’t that bad, but sitting was the most torturous experience Kylo had ever experienced. The feeling of the ice-cold water swirling around his achingly sore erection just made it ache more, the fire jumping in pitch and despite Kylo sitting in cold water he could feel it racing all throughout his body.

 

Rey doesn’t return until he’s sitting in the tub fully, the already cold water raising to just underneath his pectorals, and Kylo briefly wonders if she had been outside the door waiting for him to be in the water fully before coming back into the room – seeing as the water would dampen his scent minutely and make it easier for her to be in the room with him.

 

“Good, you’re in.” She says as she kneels by the bathtub, movements still tense, and she refuses to meet his eye directly. There were rumours that when an Alpha’s looked Omega in the eye while the Omega was in heat, it makes the Omega go even more crazy than before, and it seemed that Rey was keeping that rumour in mind right now. From the ground she pulled up a bucket filled to the brim with ice, where she got all that ice from Kylo didn’t quite know, and flashed him with an apologetic smile before tipping the bucket out over the water.

 

The effect of the ice was immediate, and the bath water soon turned ice cold, making Kylo shiver and shake and hold each bicep with his opposite hand. The water does make the heat inside of him more subdued, more of a lit match more than a roaring campfire, but it does nothing to lessen his half chub bobbing in the bathwater; something that Rey’s gaze keeps dipping too whenever she thinks he’s not looking before hurriedly looking away.

 

“Is that better?” Rey finally asks once Kylo’s stopped shivering as much and can focus on other things than just his heat, and the insistent warmth between his thighs that keeps him half hard. “The ice?” almost absentmindedly she brings up her hand and runs her knuckles down the side of Kylo’s face, the soft touch sending shiver down Kylo’s spine. It’s dangerous for her to be touching him, no matter how platonic the touch, and yet here she was.

 

Nodding, Kylo says. “Yes,” and ignores the hitch in his breath. Rey presses a little harder, and this time the way his breathing picks up is impossible to ignore. “Rey.”

Rey’s orbs flit up to meet his for a second before she’s looking down again, gaze falling somewhere near his sternum. “I was thinking-” Starts Rey, sounding obviously nonchalant but Kylo ignores it – he wants to hear what she has to say. “- we’ve been together for a while now, ya know almost a year – and what if we just, you know – let this happen.” She trails off towards the end but still Kylo hears it, and almost lunges towards her right then and there, just barely managing to keep himself in check as Rey looks back up at him.

 

“I thought – “ Kylo was panting now – how embarrassing – and he can feel how the flush on his cheeks is beginning to seep onto his neck and ears. “-that you didn’t want my first time to be while I was in Heat,” plus there was another problem. “- also, um, I think I need a knot for that to work.” He wasn’t quite sure how it worked, his mother had never been able to tell him much seeing as she was an Omega too, and Han had never bothered to have that extensive of a talk with him.

 

Rey’s gaze dips again, and immediately Kylo’s blood curls in interest. She knows something, or she’s hiding something, and Kylo barely parts his lips to ask her to spill before Rey’s speaking up again, almost speaking too quickly now.

 

“I may have a solution to that too,” Rey tucks some of her hair that had fallen slightly over her face, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth. “ – I may have uh, bought a toy a while ago. But-“ She looks directly at him again, and Kylo feels that same pang of need. “- you’re really going to need to trust me.”

 

Kylo pauses, pretending to think for a second, before leaning in to kiss her suddenly, pulling away just in time to stop from loosing control. It seems the same for Rey too, because as he pulls away she follows for a second before realizing what she was doing and pulling away too. When he looks at her again her pupils are wide, blown out like a dog seeing a treat that it really wants, and Kylo is sure his are the same.

 

Suddenly they’re kissing again, neither sure who initiated it this time, and Kylo groans into Rey’s mouth as the flickering flame heating his body turns into a roaring campfire, his member immediately coming to full attention due to his state. For a second, he’s embarrassed for making such a sound, but then Rey is turning the kiss in her favour, twisting Kylo’s tongue underneath hers, and the black-haired man finds he doesn’t care anymore. Despite still being in the tub he tries to get as close as he can to her, even coming up to hunch on his quarters as his hands scrabble at her shoulders, nails digging through the cotton of the simple tee shirt she was wearing, but it’s not enough – he needs to be closer.

 

“Rey.” He starts, not quite sure how he was going to ask to move this along, but then Rey’s hands clench around his biceps and pull, obviously trying to get him out of the tub. The feeling of escaping from the ice-cold water is heavenly, and Kylo eagerly accepts Rey’s touch in favour of the tub, quickly standing and climbing out as quickly as he could. Somehow during it all they manage to stay connected, kissing hungrily, and when Kylo slips a little Rey ends up with her arms around him completely – forehead pushed into his chest.

 

Laughing Rey pulls back, how she was controlling herself so much Kylo had no idea, and looks up at him with laughter in her eyes, pressing a kiss to his chin. “Come on,” Rey whispers huskily, and the red on her cheeks shine in the light of the bathroom. “We should move somewhere more comfortable.” Taking his hand with hers, the contrast of her golden skin against his own pale skin strikingly clear, Rey gently pulls him from the bathroom and into the hallway.

 

Kylo hadn’t been in Rey’s bedroom that often, he could count the times on two hands, and it had mostly all been innocent – mostly – but as she pushed open her door this time it felt oddly different. Maybe because of the implication, because of what was about to happen, and Kylo feels oddly nervous as Rey gently tugs him towards the bed and then turns, turning Kylo too, so that when she pushed him to the edge of the bed he was sitting. Kylo held his breath as Rey stepped between his legs and snakes one hand down to gently touch his member, just enough to press her thumb over his slit, but she might has well have put her mouth on it from the loud moan that escapes Kylo’s bruised lips.

 

Rey smiles, leaning in to kiss his forehead, “Good boy,” She murmurs. “Now, sit there and wait OK? I need to get the _things_.”

 

Kylo reaches out for her hands and Rey lets their touch linger, her fingers sliding along his palm, before she’s out of reach and stepping towards the other side of her room. He loses sight of what she’s doing, but the _thing_ that she had been talking about was apparently stored in the top floor of her dresser.

 

In an attempt to diminish his anxiety, Kylo shuffles back onto the bed and crosses his legs as he watches Rey’s movement anxiously; tugging at the soft blanket Rey has over her bed. They probably should have put down a towel before he sat down, because even though Kylo wasn’t directly touching himself there was a constant stream of pre- cum collecting from the slit of his member, making the head shiny and his shaft slick. The heat inside of him was still burning, and if Kylo let slipped and let himself think about it he would start touching himself and not be able to stop.

 

While he had been focusing on the feeling of the cotton between his fingers, Rey had finished getting what she needed and had started back towards the bed, standing at the edge in front of him with her arms behind her back and a smirk on her lips. Despite absolutely wanting this he shrunk back a bit, feeling self-conscious that he was completely naked, and she was fully dressed in gym shorts and her plain shirt.

 

“Hey,” Rey’s voice is soft, and she places a hand on her knee so that she could lean over and tilt his head up with her free hand, kissing him just as softly as she had spoken. “Don’t be nervous, it’s gonna’ be OK.” Her words, coupled with the gentle press of her lips upon him, does something to dampen the insecurities curling in his stomach; replacing it with arousal.

 

As Rey is kissing him she crawls closer until she’s situated between his open legs, kneeling to her full height once she is and break the kiss so that she can wrap her fingers underneath the hem of her shirt. Kylo watches in silent awe, even though he had seen this before the sight of his girlfriends perfectly golden torso sent tingles throughout his body. As the sight of her breasts come into view, she hadn’t been wearing a bra, oh god she hadn’t been wearing a bra, Kylo’s cock starts absolutely throbbing and he has to grip at her duvet to stop himself from reaching out and grabbing the real thing.

 

In the next second there’s cool fingers sliding along one of his hands, pulling it from the duvet to hold in her own hand and then purposely leading his hand to her hips. The feeling of her skin under his fingertips sends an odd pang of arousal through him, one that has Kylo groaning low in his throat and this time it’s him who lunges forwards to hurriedly kiss Rey – pushing her onto her back on the bed and sliding one of his legs between hers.

 

It doesn’t last long, it’s never been an Omega’s place to be that dominant over an Alpha. With force that Kylo didn’t realize Rey had, she flips them over so that Kylo is on his back, placing her in a straddling position over his hips as she leans down to roughly kiss him. The feeling of her bare breasts against his heated skin, a faint sheen beginning to appear because of his Heat, and the feeling of her taught stomach against his oversensitive cock, is almost enough to make him cum right then and there.

 

“Rey,” he gasps against her lips. “Fuck. Rey.”

 

Just as Kylo rolled his hips upwards, dragging his cock against Rey’s stomach and absolutely groaning at the delicious friction it brings, Rey completely pulls back off of him to sit against his hips. The only answer to his low whine is a large grin from Rey before she reaches off to the side, and grabs something that clinks against itself as she pulls it into his line of sight.

 

It’s a harness. Kylo’s confused expression must have spoken volumes, because then Rey reaches out of his line of sight once again and this time pulls a dildo into his line of sight. For a second Kylo is speechless, absolutely speechless, and not quite sure what he should say or do, nor sure if he actually wanted to go ahead with whatever Rey had planned with a harness and a dildo.

 

Seeing his expression Rey’s expression faltered, but she’s never been one to be a Debbie downer and quickly it’s replaced again with a gentle smile.

 

“I was thinking we could use this for your problem,” Rey mutters as she plays with the harness with her hands, placing the dildo on Kylo’s heaving stomach. “It’s self- knotting –“ She explains. “ – and I can press a button on the top here-“ Rey pauses to point out the small, almost invisible button, at the top of the dildo but Kylo’s too busy watching how she worries at her bottom lip with her teeth. “- that’ll make it, ya know, cum.” The blush on her cheeks is unmistakable, but Kylo’s more caught up on the idea that not only could this thing simulate cumming like an Alpha, it could also knot.

 

The roaring fire inside of him turns to a wildfire at the thought, and Kylo gasps against the sudden desperate pang of want and _need_ that goes through him. He wants this; no, he needs this. He needed Rey, no, an Alpha to take control of him, to dominate him and make him theirs through and through until there was no part of himself left.

 

Taking his silence as a bad thing, Rey sags and looks put out, the level of which she was holding the harness at lowering to nearly rest on Kylo’s stomach. “It’s OK,” She starts. “We don’t have to do that, we can find another way to get you through your Heat –“ Already she was moving, shifting, to climb off of him but Kylo quickly reaches out and grabs her thighs, fingertips digging in hard enough that Rey’s skin turns white under his touch.

 

“No!” That was the last thing he wanted. Flushing red, and with Rey’s attention fully on him, Kylo repeats in a much quieter tone. “No, I want this. I’m just – overwhelmed,” he admits, hating how he sounds like some blushing bride on their wedding day. “But I definitely want to do this with you.” He lets go of Rey again, hands going back to fiddling with the duvet underneath of him. It’s hard to meet Rey’s gaze again, but when he does Kylo’s stomach does a funny twist at the mischievous shine in Rey’s eyes.

 

This time Kylo doesn’t stop Rey as she crawls backwards off of him. Instead he watches with anticipation as she hooks her thumbs into her shorts and underwear at the same time, tugging them down to her thighs before rolling onto her butt so that she can manoeuvre them off completely. Just as Rey slides them off completely Kylo catches sight of her womanhood, outer labia puffy and full of blood, and her slick absolutely dripping from her sex and onto her inner thighs, leaving them slick and shiny underneath her fluorescent lights; all obvious signs of an arousal modified by her Alpha genes.

 

The sight of Rey’s sex glistening and slick with arousal only made Kylo’s own arousal worse. His whole body felt like it was aching, throbbing for what Rey was offering, and the heat in his groin only growing in strength, his own cock quickly becoming redder around the head. As an added kick something wet suddenly slid down Kylo’s own inner thighs and he jumped, spreading his own legs to see slick shining on his own inner thighs, sliding out from his entrance as a self- lubricator. Even from the small amount of knowledge Kylo knew about Heats knowing was always nothing compared to experiencing, and the amount of slick escaping his body to prepare him for sex was embarrassing.

 

The eyebrow Rey arches is an obvious sign that she saw, but she bites back any teasing in favour for reaching for the harness. The ease in which Rey pulls it on should be illegal, as should the almost unbearable surge of pleasure that rampages through his body. Kylo watches as Rey settles the black soft leather against her prominent hip bones, the leather looking oddly like home against her honeyed skin, and once everything is tightened and perfectly in place Kylo fails to suppress the low whine that escapes his lips. Kylo wasn’t sure if it was the hormones rushing through his body, but he no longer felt nervous, just an odd sense of anticipation curling with the arousal in his gut.

 

Rey commands attention as she reaches out of his line of sight to grab the dildo, pulling it towards herself. The soft ‘clink’ of the ring of metal at the end of the dildo, and the ring of metal at the front of the harness, sends a shiver up Kylo’s spine.

 

In a movement that makes Kylo feel oddly effeminate Rey places her hands on his knees, the dildo secure at the front of the harness, and opens them – exposing his entrance to the room and to her. It makes him feel exposed, but he shivers under her hungry gaze and the way her eyes track the slick slipping from his entrance onto his thighs, before it drips onto the duvet underneath him. Despite being a female Alpha, and not biologically having a cock, Kylo shivers at the thought of Rey fucking him into the mattress until he was a whiny and pathetic mess.

 

Rey apparently has other ideas.

 

“Shift around babe,” Rey murmurs. “You’re gonna be on top.” 

 

If possible, and it really shouldn’t be at this point, Kylo turns even redder than before but nods in agreement at the idea. It takes some shifting, Rey’s bed was quite narrow, but soon Rey is leaning back against the headboard and Kylo is straddling her upper thighs, his cock heavy where it sits between them. While maintaining eye contact Rey reaches out and wraps her small hand around Kylo’s cock, the first friction he had received so far since starting all of this, and the immediate roll of Kylo’s hips and the whine that escapes his lips makes Rey smirk up at him.

 

“Good boy,” Rey praises as she watches his face twist, and Kylo feels it burning underneath her scrutiny. The praise does odd things to him, to his body, making it hum and shudder. He always knew he liked being praised, he definitely had some daddy issues, but it was different (much more different) when Rey praised him like this. “You’re doing so well already.” As she spoke Rey gently rubbed comforting circles against the skin of his thigh, gooseflesh raising wherever she touched.

 

“Rey.” Kylo’s breathing hitches as he rolls into her touch, desperate for more but not knowing how to ask for such thing. Thankfully Rey was always good at knowing what he wanted without him having to ask for it, it had always been that way, and next her hand slips from his thigh to his balls and she gently traces over them with her fingertips. Even that slight touch was enough to make the heat in his groin grow, enough to make him arch into her touch with a gasp. He was so close already and they hadn’t even gotten to the good part.

 

“Sit up baby,” Rey murmurs as she watches him through her eyelashes. “On your haunches.”

 

Kylo nods and does as she says, feeling how his thighs shake from just sitting up. He felt kind of weak and dizzy, but those were all signs of an Omega in heat – their first heat. Maintaining eye contact Rey ceased contact from his balls and trails her hand along his thin hips, pausing just briefly to add pressure on his hip bones, before reaching behind them both. There’s a pregnant pause where Rey’s eyebrows raise, clearly asking for permission for what she was about to do. Kylo leans back, resting some of his weight on his hands that he presses on Rey’s thighs, and shifts forward a little before swallowing down the butterflies that threaten to escape up his throat before nodding for Rey to continue.

 

The first press of Rey’s fingers against his twitching entrance has Kylo stiffening, not used to the foreign feeling at all, but the soothing touch of Rey’s hand on his opposite hip, thumb smoothing underneath his hip bone, helps and he relaxes minutely. Rey keeps watching his face, even when Kylo drops his head to stare down himself like he would be able to see exactly what Rey was doing, but all he can see from here was his cock sliding against his stomach, leaving pre- cum in its wake.

 

Kylo still refuses to look properly at Rey as she very slowly, almost torturously slow and Kylo faintly wishes that she would go a little faster – despite knowing that it was a good thing that she was going slow, pushes her absolutely slick soaked finger slip inside of him. It’s a good thing that she was holding onto him by the hip with her free hand, because it’s the only thing keeping Kylo grounded as she slowly sinks her dainty finger fully inside of him, body going rigid as his hands fly from Rey’s thighs to instead clamp onto her shoulders.

 

“Shhh,” Rey leans in to kiss his collarbones, tongue sliding out to wet the area before sinking her teeth in gently, but it’s enough to distract Kylo completely from the foreign feeling of Rey’s fingers inside of him. “You’re doing so well for me baby boy, you’re taking my finger so well. Just relax baby, it’s going to feel so much better very soon.” The soothing tone of her voice, plus the praise, makes Kylo visibly relax underneath Rey’s ministrations and he nods as he shakily breathes in, thankful that his hair was creating a curtain between her gaze and him because he was sure to cum right here and now if he met it. If he met the Alpha’s gaze.

 

Kylo firmly focuses on the feeling of Rey’s teeth skittering along her collarbone, using just enough pressure that there would surely be marks there tomorrow, as she slowly presses in another finger alongside the other. The faint uncomfortable sensation of being stretched where he had never been stretched before soon subsides, around when Rey slides the second finger in past the second knuckle, and Kylo is left with a warm feeling in his groin and tingles radiating throughout his body whenever Rey pushed in.

 

“I’m going to stretch you apart some more,” States Rey in that same quiet voice, her bites turning to soft kisses and Kylo’s pulse jumps as she presses a kiss right over his jugular. “You’re already doing so well baby, just a little bit more and then I can fuck you like you want me to. Is that OK?”

 

“Yes,” Kylo huffs and barely, just barely, presses his hips back against his fingers. “Please.” He adds in a whisper, low enough that Rey might not have even heard it, instead probably just feeling the vibrations from his voice box as she passes over the column of his neck.

 

The moment Rey’s fingers spread apart, pushing inwards from the movement, Kylo’s head tips back with a loud groan that reverberates around her bedroom. Kylo isn’t sure if it’s because he’s on his Heat and is possible a hundred, a thousand, a million times more sensitive than he usually would be if he were in this situation and not going through his first Heat, but this is the most pleasurable thing he had ever felt. His solo masturbation sessions were nothing compared to this, and he knew right now that he was never going to go back to just using one hand around his cock.

 

Rey’s biting becomes harsher now that Kylo’s tipped his head back. She marks up and down his neck and all over his collarbones, not even bothering to lick apologetically back over them once she’s marked a new spot. In the back of his head Kylo knows it’s to help distract him from what’s happening with her fingers, but if anything it just makes Kylo more hyper aware of everything that was happening too his body. To cease her worry Kylo pushes back on her fingers, just a little bit to start, rolling his hips low and deep and then short and shallow, trying to hit that right pitch to get the maximum level of pleasure. Rey must have appreciated his eagerness because she chuckles against his throat, breath puffing across his hypersensitive skin, and somewhere in between all of this she lets go of his hip – not that Kylo noticed.

 

“Look at you,” Rey murmurs as she pulls back, her fingers stilling their scissoring motion inside of him. With a high sound Kylo looks down, forgetting why he was purposely not looking at her, and the immediate catch of her hazel orbs against his own sends a full body shudder through him – only strengthened by her praise. “You’re so eager to fuck yourself on my fingers, aren’t you?” To make her point Rey suddenly adds pressure as she pushes her fingers in, purposely scissoring him harder than before, making Kylo bite at his bottom lip to stop the embarrassing sound he wanted to make.

 

Kylo doesn’t trust himself to speak and so he nods, confirming what Rey had said, as he works his hips back. He works a little slower than before, already feeling far too hot, like there was a wildfire in his veins, and the pressure in his stomach was only growing. They hadn’t even come close to having the actual dildo inside of Kylo and he was already close, already ready to cum just from Rey fucking him with her fingers and no stimulation on his cock to speak of. Despite Kylo ceasing to roll his hips the press of Rey’s fingers keeps rushing him closer and closer to the edge, the pressure in his stomach growing and growing, and the wildfire in his veins quickly switches to lava.

 

“R- rey,” He starts, wanting to warn Rey to stop – that if she continues he would surely cum. “I’m-“

 

Without warning Rey pushes in a third finger, the small digit sliding in far too easily alongside the other two and making a wet sound that makes Kylo shudder. The press of her finger and the immediate way she pulls it back and then pushes back, pushing his boundaries as she fingers his leaking hole, sends Kylo up and up and up, the pressure and the heat growing and growing and growing before –

 

“Rey!” he yells, and his entire vision turns white as he throws his head back, hands clenching on Rey’s shoulders until they turned white as he came in great white stripes all over himself, shooting so far that some of his own cum lands on his chin. In the back of his head Kylo becomes aware that Rey’s stopped fingering him, although she keeps her fingers inside of him, but he’s too busy shaking and shuddering and holding on for dear fucking life to care as he rode out his orgasm.

 

When he finally comes around, still faintly shuddering and his chin against his chest, he opens his eyes and immediately finds his gaze locked with Rey’s hazel eyes. The fact that she had been watching him this whole time, and had seen him cum for the first time, makes him flush faintly pink. He doesn’t regret it though, he doesn’t, and he wouldn’t regret any of this, and in fact he looks forward to continuing with what they were doing. His orgasm had just barely staved off his heat, reset it almost back to when he had first woken up this morning with just a candle flame in his veins and a faint pressure in his stomach, but embarrassingly enough his cock was still achingly hard – red and veiny and still leaking large amounts of pre- cum, the fact that he had just cum all the way up to his chin meaning seemingly nothing.

 

“That was really hot,” Rey whispers between them as though she was somehow afraid of scaring him off. At some point she had removed her fingers from inside of him, and he now had both of her hands on his hips, his long fingers spanning over his hips and onto his back. As though his body had a mind of it’s own he clenched his entrance, shifting at the odd feeling of clenching around nothing – and finding that he already missed having Rey’s fingers, or more, there. “Holy fuck, Kylo, that was really _really_ hot. I’m proud of you baby boy.” She gently rubs her thumbs in comforting circles against his hips until Kylo stopped shuddering, but even that simple touch was torture against his now sensitive body.

 

Kylo eagerly seeks out Rey’s lips and shudders when they find each other, tongues sliding against each-others seamlessly and making shivers go down Kylo’s spine. Kylo can taste the pheromones rolling off of Rey as they eagerly press against each other, Kylo pushing his upper half against Rey until she’s forced to rest against her headboard with a very excited Omega kneeling between her thighs, his cock pressing against her naked sternum and his fluids leaking all over her breasts.

 

They pull away when air becomes a necessity but even then Kylo doesn’t go far, instead dipping so that he can press his nose into the crook of Rey’s neck and inhale her heady scent, feeling it go right to his head. Rey hums and gently rubs at his lower back with her thumb, making gooseflesh raise wherever she touches. Kylo doesn’t miss how her other hand dips across his ass cheeks, gently scratching with her nails before squeezing the plump flesh and making Kylo moan. With his mouth open his teeth scratch lightly across her throat, and he can’t resist from biting lightly and making a mark.

 

“Are you ready for the next part,” Rey murmurs directly in his ear, using the hand on Kylo’s lower back and instead bringing it up to pet through his hair. “We can stop if you’ve already had enough but you’re still burning up, and you’re still hard, _and_ your scent is still strong so I’m guessing your Heat isn’t over.”

 

Kylo pulls back so they’re at eye level and shakes his head. “It’s not,” He’s starting to get hot again, he can feel it under his skin – making perspiration shine against his skin, and there’s an odd pain in his lower back right where Rey had been stroking. Not to mention that his cock was just as hard, if not harder, than before he came, and was absolutely throbbing again. “I want to continue. Please.” It’s hard to meet her eye when he’s asking for such a thing, asking for Rey to fuck him, but he needs this otherwise he was going to burn up until there was nothing left.

 

Rey doesn’t say anything and instead leans in and kisses him again. It’s gentler than before and Kylo falls for it, falls for the distraction Rey is providing as her hand sneaks off of his ass to most likely grip the dildo. They don’t need lube, something Kylo had become increasingly aware of as soon as slick started escaping his entrance and seems to add in volume now that he had already cum – abundantly so from the very wet sounds that come as Rey slides her pointer finger across his already abused hole from three of his fingers.

 

Her touch completely disappears from his body but still Kylo pushes his hips back, desperately seeking out any kind of touch. Suddenly he’s thankful her lips are against his lips, his chin, the side of his mouth, because when something blunt presses against his pink hole he twitches back from it – unsure of the foreign feeling. It was bigger than Rey’s fingers, that Kylo could tell immediately, and he wonders if it will fit even after Rey had prepped him as well as she had.

 

“Relax,” Rey’s cool breath breezes over his lips. “Just focus on me baby boy, just focus on my words. This’ll start to feel a lot better for you very soon.”

 

Kylo nods shakily and screws his eyes shut, leaning in to the feeling of her lips against his face, his neck, his jawline, his chin. It works and it doesn’t, because although Rey is a suitable enough distraction on her own Kylo still doesn’t miss the feeling of the large blunt head of the dildo pressing against his entrance before pushing inwards and past the initial ring of muscle. He doesn’t tense up, something Kylo is proud of, but tears come to the corner of his eye and his hands fly up to grip at Rey’s shoulders once again at the stretch as the head of the dildo is squeezed inside of him.

 

“Good boy,” Rey kisses him once, twice, three times, peppering his face with the gentle press of her lips. Now that the dildo was inside of him, and didn’t need the guidance of her hands, she placed both of them on his hips and rubbed delicate circles against his skin to comfort him. “You did so well. You didn’t even tense up. I’m so proud of you, baby.”

 

After the initial push of the head entering him, which was barely more than a slight deep burn, and a slight pause where his body had turned from trying to eject the object to accepting it, this had already started to feel pleasurable – enough so that Kylo pushed downwards to try and get the rest inside of him as soon as possible only to whine when Rey’s grip on his hips tightened to stop him.

 

“Slowly baby.”

 

Kylo nods, bites back an embarrassing sound, and allows Rey to continue her pace of pushing the dildo inside of him. Every inch was delicious, making him shudder and shake and making the fire under his skin leap in excitement, and Kylo was gasping for air well before half of it was even inside of him. The pace Rey was using is torturous but Kylo grits his teeth and controls himself from pressing down to make this go quicker, and when Rey bottoms out and the dildo is completely inside of him Kylo releases a breath he himself wasn’t even aware he had been holding.

 

“There you go, baby,” Rey coos as she kisses Kylo’s sweat soaked face, jawline, and then right over his adams apple before pulling back so that she could look at him. Absently she reaches up to push some stray locks of black hair from where it had fallen in front of his eyes, the touch oddly comforting. However, something in her demeanour shifts, and she leans in close to his ear to whisper. “Now I’m gonna’ fuck you so hard you won’t be able to walk tomorrow.”

 

“Rey –“ Kylo starts but is quickly stopped by Rey pulling her hips back before pushing back in, slow to start with as she gets used to the motion of rolling her hips as such, but quickly gaining pace and pressure as she gains confidence. His last orgasm had made him oversensitive, and so this slow and steady pace was quickly making the pressure in his lower stomach increase. He wasn’t going to last long at all. He could absolute cum just from Rey fucking him, no stimulation to his cock needed.

 

Rey keeps gaining in pressure and speed as she becomes more comfortable with the movement, and soon she’s absolutely slamming into him while Kylo lolls his head back and stares wide eyed at the ceiling, his cock bouncing between their bodies and his arms braced over Rey’s shoulders with his nails digging into her shoulder blades. She doesn’t seem to care that he’s ripping up her back, because in turn her hands on his hips was so tight that her hands are turning white too.

 

Just as Kylo was beginning to get lost in the pleasure, body turning comfortably numb from the over-stimulation of Rey fucking him and lava in his veins, Rey suddenly stops. Kylo lets out a whine, one that he would be embarrassed to admit came from his mouth later on, and whips his head down to downright glare at his girlfriend as he presses his hips back; hoping that she would get the hint and keep moving.

 

At his confused look, Rey just smirks and says, “Move, baby boy,” When he continues to sit there, confused and completely still on her lap, she grips at his hips and moves them up, Kylo pushing himself up with his thighs before Rey stops adding pressure and he sinks back down. The realization must be clear on his face, because she nods at him and adds. “Do it baby, fuck yourself on me.”

 

It’s embarrassing, and Kylo’s face turns bright red, but he does as she says. He reaches back to brace himself on her thighs, not sure that he can keep himself up on his thighs with how weak and oversensitive his Heat is making him, and purposely stares down at himself as he begins rolling his hips. During the time Rey had stopped the heat and the pressure had ceased, body cooling minutely, but as he rolls his hips it quickly comes back.

 

Kylo hasn’t done this before so it takes him a couple of rolls of his hips to get used to the size, to being in control of deep it presses, and to find the most pleasurable way to fuck this dildo. It doesn’t take him long to figure out how to ride the dildo, and once he becomes more comfortable, like Rey had with learning how to move her hips, he begins riding it harder and faster. Despite bracing himself on her thighs his thighs are still burning, but it’s a good kind of burn and it just adds to the burning underneath his skin.

 

The fever pitch in his body is raising higher and higher, but it’s not enough. He rides Rey harder and faster than before, searching for something he wasn’t even sure could happen, something he wasn’t sure existed, raising himself higher and dropping himself down but still it didn’t happen. The sweat on his skin was much more apparent now, and his torso shone with evidence of his exertion, mixing with his precum. He was almost desperate for touch there too, but even if he asked Rey wouldn’t touch him, and wouldn’t allow him to touch himself either.

 

Still he wants more. Without Rey telling him, and without Kylo thinking about what he was doing, he removes his hands from Rey’s thighs and sat up straight. Briefly he catches sight of Rey’s face, eyes wide and dark and filled with lust, mouth open and lips red and purple and bruised from being bitten, as she watches him; then he’s dropping down and stars explode from behind his eyelids, an embarrassingly loud moan escaping his lips as he does a full body shudder. He had hit that spot deep inside of him that Kylo didn’t even know he could hit, didn’t even know was attainable, and he instantly wanted more.

 

“What a beautiful boy you are,” Rey coos, Kylo just barely hearing her through his own pleasure filled haze. “I can’t believe how well you’re fucking yourself on me. You’re doing so well,” Her praise sends a deep pang of arousal through him, and he absentmindedly moan as he raises himself up even further and then drops down again, hitting that same spot that sends shockwaves of pleasure throughout him. “Oh shit, Kylo, look at your stomach.”

 

Kylo looks down and a shaky moan escapes his lips when he sees his stomach bulging, the length of the dildo making his abdomen concave whenever he sits down on it. The sight of his skin bulging, and the knowledge that he’s fucking himself that deep, sets off something strange throughout his body – but in a good way, the deep-set arousal thrumming throughout him. The deeper he fucked himself the quicker he was already coming to orgasming, and at this point Kylo was getting so hot, burning up, that he wanted to cum soon.

 

“Rey,” He gasps as he rolls his hips and hits even deeper, making his body jerk like if he was electric shocked. “I’m – I’m close, I’m gonna’ cum soon.” He looks up to find Rey watching him like a hawk, and at his words she nodded and offered a smile.

 

“Good boy, you’ve done so well so far. Just a little bit longer.” Somewhere during all of this Kylo found Rey’s hands that were on his hips, and he squeezed lightly at her hands as he continued.

 

Slowly the pleasure that had been surging throughout his whole body was accumulating in his stomach, and as he rolled his hips he hit that same pleasure spot again and again, fuelling the current underneath his skin. By now his body was getting tired, not used to this kind of exertion, shuddering and shaking as he fucked himself, rolling his hips and catching sight every now and again as his stomach bulges. His heat was making this harder than usual, making him hotter than usual, making him weaker than usual, but still Kylo kept chasing that high; going higher and higher, closer and closer, pressure and pleasure growing and growing and bringing him to the very brink, the very precipice until he hit his prostate as he rose himself up and his orgasm caught up to him.

 

“Rey!” He screams, definitely loud enough for every one of Rey’s neighbours to hear, as the world explodes before him and he cums in long stripes once again, hitting his chin once more, his entire body crumpling forwards so that he almost collapses on Rey. It feels like there’s actual fire underneath his skin, under his eyelids, everywhere, and as he orgasms it grows and grows, roaring higher, until finally it stops, and he starts to come down- feeling suddenly cold and weak. Now he does collapse on Rey, chest against chest with his chin hooked over her shoulder, inhaling her scent as he shudders and weakly rolls his hips as he rides through the final waves of his orgasm.

 

Once his orgasm has subsided and he’s able to function, Kylo opens his eyes and goes to move only to find that he can’t pull off the dildo. Startled Kylo goes to pull off again, but the dildo inside of him seems to have grown twice in size since he came, and he can’t move an inch.

 

“It’s the knot,” comes the sleepy voice from underneath him, Rey’s chest vibrating against his own as she talks. “I wouldn’t try to pull off of it, just wait until it goes down.”

 

‘ _Oh_ ’ Kylo thinks as he rests his head over Rey’s shoulder once more, head tilted so that his nose was pressed against her neck. Testing the knot Kylo shifts his hips minutely, and clenches around the large shape inside of him. Seeing as he had never been with an Alpha before, and had just had his first heat, he had never had a knot inside of him; but he found that he didn’t mind the feeling at all. ‘ _So that’s what a knot feels like_.’

 

“How are you feeling?” Rey asks quietly just as Kylo’s comfortable, the sweet scent of Rey’s pheromones already making him feel more tired than usual. He feels complete and satiated, like he was one with Rey and she was one with him. He had heard old fisher wives’ tales of rare Omega and Alpha soul bonding when they had sex during a Heat or a Rut, and he briefly wonders if maybe it was possible that he’s soul bonded with Rey.

 

“I don’t feel hot,” Kylo murmurs back and then promptly realizes that’s not accurate. “My Heat was making me feel like I was on fire, but now I just feel like – like normally warm,” He explains. “Plus, my heart isn’t beating as fast, and I don’t have the pain in my lower back.”

 

Rey is silent for a second, and there’s a pregnant pause before Rey is sigh- laughing and saying. “Wow being in Heat sounds like it sucks. Being in a Rut when you’re an Alpha is just lots of horniness and – and feeling like you have tunnel vision for every Omega in a ten-foot radius.”

 

“Wow,” Kylo murmurs back. “So, what they say about Alpha’s and their tunnel vision is true.”

 

“Mmmmmm.”

 

They lay together in comfortable silence, keeping warm from each-others’ body heat. Kylo nearly falls asleep twice as they wait for the knot to deflate, Rey’s comforting touch drawing nonsensical patterns across his spine that Kylo long ago stopped trying to understand. The lights were kind of annoying, and stopping him from going to sleep, and he was painfully aware of the cum trapped between their naked bodies that was quickly cementing them together. They were definitely going to need a shower before they fell asleep, or at least a warm towel, and just the thought of having to do more things before he could go to sleep after such a tiring day made Kylo want to die.

 

He’s just about to fall asleep for a third time when Rey’s gently waking him with kisses to his cheek. “The knots gone down,” Rey tells him, voice quiet. “I’m going to take everything off and then come clean you up, ‘kay baby?” she asks as she smooths back his hair away from his ear.

 

“Mmmm, OK.”

 

Rey’s hands go to his hips and she gently helps him pull off of the knot, Kylo letting out a loud sigh when he feels the dildo finally slide out of him. However, he starts when he feels something wet slip down his thigh, escaping from his entrance, and turns his upper half to stare between his thighs hurriedly, thinking that it was blood. It’s understandable that he’s surprised when he sees white, recognizing it immediately as what looked like cum, and he looks back towards Rey to find her barely supressing a smile.

 

However, Rey only lasts another second before she bursts out laughing at his confused expression. “I’m sorry,” she says. “It’s fake cum, I did tell you, it comes out when the- the _thing_ self- knots.”

 

Rey glowers at her before turning away, burying his face into the pillow as his face turns red, the fake cum still seeping out of him. As he’s laying there in self- loathing Rey slides out from her expression partially under him, when he had turned back he had pressed into the pillow to her right and climbs off of the bed to the left. He thought that she would leave, but in the next second Rey returned to gently kiss him right between his shoulder-blades, and it sends an odd tingle of warmth through him.

 

“Thanks.” He turns his head to watch Rey unclipping the dildo and placing it nearby, before loosening the harness and slipping it off of her thin hips to pool on the ground. When she becomes aware that he’s watching she offers a smile back and gently tucks some of his locks that had fallen in-front of his eyes behind his ear, before turning and exiting the room; picking up the dildo as she went and leaving Kylo momentarily.

 

As he waits for her Kylo makes himself comfortable, careful not to let more of the fake cum slip from him than needed. He’s drifting off again, never-mind the bright lights of Rey’s bedroom, as he listens to the sound of Rey in the bathroom across the hall. The squeak of the floorboards right at her door alert Kylo that she’s returning and so he prepares for her to touch him, but still the warm press of a towel between his butt makes him jump.

 

“Sorry,” Soothes Rey. “Just lie there and I’ll clean you up, you’ve done enough for today.”

 

Kylo hums and settles in more comfortably, still flinching a little whenever the towel sets down somewhere new but is otherwise comfortable with Rey cleaning him as she was. At one point she pushes at his side to roll him on his side, just enough for her to clean his stomach, before letting go and before soon he’s back on his stomach on her bed. Still he purposely stays awake until she comes back, he can hear her back in the bathroom, and when the floor creaks again he opens his eyes to find Rey dressed in a singlet and underwear as she shuts off the main lights and pads towards the bed.

 

This time Kylo moves himself, making room for Rey on her bed, and is mindful enough to push the sheets down from underneath him so they could both get under them. Kylo waits until Rey’s slid into bed and pulled the covers over herself before he crowds her, curling up to her side and placing her head on his chest, one of his legs sliding between hers. In turn Rey lets out a content sigh and pulls him closer, one of her arms underneath his shoulders and in the next second she’s playing with Kylo’s hair.

 

“You did well for your first Heat,” Rey murmurs just as Kylo was falling asleep, lulled by the way she was playing with his hair. “It’ll be easier next time. Either way, I’ll be here to support you.”

 

“Mmmm,” Kylo hums, falling asleep. “Next time I won’t forgot my Suppressants or my Blockers. But thank you, Rey.” If she says anything in response Kylo doesn’t hear it, because he’s out like a light in the next second- drifting quickly into a very deep sleep.

 

Rey notes this and, with a kiss to his forehead, whispers. “I love you.” Before she falls asleep too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please leave a KUDOS and a COMMENT if you'd like. I'm sorry if this is literal shit, I was kind of losing my mind towards the end because I just wanted to finish it. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Come follow me at: https://2kitsuneao3.tumblr.com/ if you want to chat, or if you want updates of potential future fics and such!


End file.
